When Zim and Dib Play Prop Hunt
by ZimmyCakes
Summary: This is another gaming one-shot with Zim and Dib, along with a few other characters as well. A suggestion by a reviewer of "When Zim and Dib Play Yoostar". (PewDiePie, CinnamonToastKen, Cryaotic, RPGMinx, and Seananners)
**When Zim and Dib Play Prop Hunt**

Ah, what a beautiful day in the Cul-De-Sac. The sun was bright. The flowers were blooming, and all the little tree animals were playing around together. The children of the neighborhood were all outside, running, playing, riding bikes, or just hanging with friends.

Yes, it was the perfect day.

 **KA-BOOM**!

To stay inside and play Prop Hunt!

Dib: (At his computer wearing a pair of black headphones, a Prop Hunt Gmod on his computer.) "Hey guys, and welcome to another episode of 'The Human and The Alien'!"

Zim: (Also at his computer, wearing a pair of green headphones and no disguise.) "Me being the Alien."

Dib: "And me being the Human. Today we'll be playing a Prop Hunt Gmod."

Zim: "Also with us, we got Dib's sister, Gaz."

Gaz: (Also at a computer wearing a pair of purple headphones.) "Hey, what's up?"

Zim: "My robot, Gir."

Gir: (Of course, also at a computer, wearing blue headphones, no disguise.) "HHHIIIIII!"

Zim: "And, a friend from school, Keef!"

Keef: (Also at a computer wearing red headphones.) "Hey! Glad to be here guys!"

Dib: "Alright, now that we got everybody here, let's say we start the game?"

Gaz: "Yeah, let's do it!"

Keef: "No way you guys will ever be able to beat me! I'm a master at Prop Hunt!"

Zim: "We'll see about that, Keef! We'll see about that!"

Everybody gets onto the computers and starts the game. Everybody chooses who they want to be and the game starts. They are placed by a house with a pool.

Zim: "OK, so, apparently, the first one who's gonna hide is me. So, you guys need to find me."

Gaz: "I'm pretty sure we can handle that."

Zim transforms his character into a flower pot and hides with a bunch of other flower pots by the pool.

Zim: "Yeah, I'm focused alright. No problem at all."

Suddenly, the other characters come out of the house and Zim starts to panic.

Zim: "No!"

He moves his character and falls into the pool. Keef goes after him. Everybody is laughing.

Zim: "Fuck! I can't swim!"

Keef: "I'll wait for him to get out."

Zim: (Moving his character away from Keef.) "AAAHHH! NO NO NO NO NO!"

Gir: "Get out of the water! Come on!"

Zim: (Still moving his character.) "I can swim! Like a dolphin in an ocean of… butterflies."

Gaz: (Laughing while shooting at Zim.)

Zim: "FUCK! FUCK! Keef! Do something!"

Everybody is laughing while Zim is screaming for help.

Dib: (Speaking with an accent.) "Walter, I'm getting really tired of this."

Zim: "I'M NOT WALTER! I'M A FUCKING POT!" (Jumps out of the water and to the side of the house.) "Pothead, get it? Ha ha ha!"

Keef: "OH! He's gone!"

Zim: (Keeps running.) "No I'm not!"

Keef gets out of the water and runs after Zim's character. He shoots and gets a headshot! Zim has lost this round.

Zim: "You may have won this round, Keef. But vengeance shall be mine!"

Keef: "I tell ya, you can't beat the master!"

 _Time Cut_

Zim: "Oh wait! That's a shadow. Alright, edit that out."

Dib: "You take a douche on my chest?"

Everybody starts laughing.

Zim: (laughing) "WHAT?!"

Dib: (laughing) "I don't know, I'm just being weird."

Zim: "Yeah, no kidding. More weird than usual."

Dib: "That's right."

Gaz: "Why is everybody always so weird when we play games together? Especially you two!"

Zim: "You know, I've asked that same question multiple times and I never figured the answer."

Keef: "You two are just having WAY too much fun together ever since 'Mopiness of DOOM'."

Zim: "OK Keef, can we like, NOT bring that up."

Dib: "Yeah, we're done with that. Done!"

Gir: "AWW! You two love each other and you know it!"

Zim: "GIR! How dare you say such nonsense! We don't 'love' each other."

Dib: "Yeah, we're just really good friends."

"Yeah, sure, uh huh." Everybody else snickered before going back to the game.

 _Time Cut_

Dib is in the Gmod house, Gir and Gaz are outside by the pool, Keef is hiding, and Zim has transformed into a chair, hiding in the next room besides Dib.

Gir: "There's a chair in the pool."

Gaz: "Yeah, that chair's been there since the round started."

Gir: "But it's in the pool."

Gaz: "Yeah?"

Gir: "It's gonna get all soggy."

Suddenly, Dib's character comes into the room and Zim high tails it out of there.

Dib: "WHOA!"

Dib is trapped in the wall for a second before he can fully turn back around.

Dib: "Damn it, did I just get stuck in the wall and lose you?"

Zim: (trying to hold back laughter.) "Yep."

Dib: "Damn it! I hate it when that happens!"

Zim runs out to the pool. Luckily, Gir and Gaz has gone inside. Zim jumps into the pool and transforms into the chair that the two were talking about.

Zim: "How did I make it?!" (Laughs) "How?!"

Gaz: "You're never gonna find Zim now. He gave you the ultimate slip."

Gir: "Oh really now?"

Gaz: "Yep."

Gir: "Well then."

Then suddenly, Keef, who was hiding as a flower pot by the pool, starts giving hints to where Zim is located.

Keef: "Mr. White. Look at all the chairs Mr. White."

Dib: (Runs out to the pool.) "Shut up Jesse."

Keef: (Laughing) "Jazz bitch."

Zim: (Laughing) "Jazz bitch?! If anything's jazzy bitch, it's him."

Suddenly, Dib takes aim at the pool with his weapon and fires. There's a huge explosion and Zim's character is dead.

Zim: (high squeaky voice) "WHAT?!"

Keef: (laughing) "Explosions, Mr. White."

Zim: "What just happened?!"

Dib: "I killed you. That's what happened."

Zim: "Oh you son of a bitch!"

Everybody's laughing as a new round starts.

Dib: "I'm a professional. I'm the best at what I do."

Zim : "BULLSHIT! I call bullshit on that!"

 _Time Cut_

Zim has now transformed his character into a mug and is currently hiding at the bottom of the trees beside the house.

Gaz: "Zim has left us now."

Keef: "Dude, some of these hiding spots are so bullshit."

Zim: "No. What are you talking about?"

Gaz: (in the kitchen) "Oh wait! Hold on hold on hold on! What's this?" (Picks up object) "Oh. It's a ladle. That's boring. Nevermind."

Zim: (trying to do a dark, scary voice, but ends up burping instead.) "You'll never find me."

Zim's face turns a deep shade of red from embarrassment as everybody starts laughing.

Gaz: (laughing) "Jesus!"

Dib: (laughing) "What was that?!"

Zim: "I swear to god, I didn't mean to do that!"

Gir: (laughing) "You sounded like a vomiting Optimus Prime!"

Zim: (puts his face into his hands) "Oh my god, so embarrassing!"

Dib: "Ah, don't feel bad Zim. At least it's not as bad as what you did in the last episode!"

Zim: "Oh my god! Can we just get over that please?! I was hyped up!"

Dib: "Yeah no kidding Mr. Stripper!"

Gaz: "OK, can we just focus on the game now?"

Zim: "You want us to focus on the game now?"

Gaz: "Yes, please."

Zim: "Alright." (Runs his character out of his hiding spot and to the pool, passing Gaz and Gir.) "Pool party!"

His character continues to skip around the pool like a rock, the others trying to shoot him until time runs out and Zim has won.

Zim: Yeah! That's what I'm talking about! Bi-atch!"

Gir: "It looked like you were going so fast you were skipping over the surface!"

Zim: "I probably was!"

 _Time Cut_

It is now Keef's turn to hide. Everybody is looking for him by the pool, just being random.

Gir: "Hey Dib! Try spinning around a little."

Dib rolls his eyes playfully before spinning his character around in circles.

Gir: "That's some pretty good spinning you're doing there."

Suddenly, Dib falls into the water. Keef, disguised as a mug, jumps in after him.

Zim: "Oh! It looks like you got a little friend in there with you Dib!"

Dib: (looking around) "Where is he?" (Suddenly spots the swimming mug) "Oh!"

Keef: (laughing and singing) "Under the sea. Under the sea. Try to shoot me under the sea."

Dib: (laughing) "I can't shoot under water!"

Keef laughs before jumping out and running into the house.

Keef: "How did you not kill me?"

Dib: "I can't shoot under water."

Gaz: "What the… Where's he gone?!"

Dib runs into the house to see Keef completely destroying the place in his cup form.

Keef: "I'm gonna tear this room apart!"

Dib laughs, following Keef around as he knocks over tables, chairs, anything he can find. He changes his character from a mug to a lamp head.

Keef: (singing darkly) "Let the bodies hit the floor. Let the bodies hit the floor. "

Dib: (laughing as he watched Keef transform into a red couch.) "This if Keef's natural habitat. Very angry!"

Everybody laughs as Dib dares to try and sit on Keef.

Keef: (escapes from Dib) "Get off of me!" (Runs to the hallway.)

Dib: (singing as he follows.) "I can show you the world."

Keef: "Nope! I gotta fit my fat couch cushions in!"

Keef laughed as he realizes he can't fit through the door as a couch. Dib comes up behind him.

Keef: "NO!" (Runs away to the back door.)

Dib: (chases while laughing) "Let me sit on you!"

Zim: (singing) "I can show you the world."

Dib: (singing) "I can show you the world."

Gir: "Is that the only part you remember of the song?"

Gaz: "You guys should sing that part in a simultaneous manner.

Zim, Dib, Keef, and Gir: (singing) "I can show you the world!"

Everybody falls over laughing, letting the props win.

 _Time Cut_

Dib: (transformed as a chair) "Come on and take a seat, you're on date line. Heh, how does that make you feel?"

Keef: "Uh guys, I hate to disturb your little date line thing, but there is a chair over here that I think we should consider."

All the other characters surround the chair Dib, observing him.

Dib: "Take a seat."

Gir: "I'm gonna report this chair to the police."

Gir sits on top of Dib and Dib starts jumping.

Dib: "I'm gonna halo shoot you through the roof."

Everybody is laughing so much that they almost don't notice Zim accidentally shoot Dib dead.

Zim: "My fault!"

Everybody laughs as the next round starts.

 _Time Cut_

Zim has transformed his character into an arm chair and is currently stuck in the door frame of the living room. Unfortunately, everybody else is stuck too.

Zim: (laughing as he flips the light switch on and off over and over again.) "We're all stuck!"

Keef: "So, we're not able to move?"

Zim: "That's awesome! I win! Victory! Victory for Zim!"

Dib: "As hell naw! You ain't winning that easily Zim!"

Zim: (still flicking the switch) "Come and get me Dib-worm."

Dib: (laughing) "I can't, I'm stuck."

Gaz: "Hey! I'm free I'm free!"

Zim: "Oh no!"

Gaz: "Where is he?"

Gir: "He's in the living room I think."

Keef: (taking notice of the twitching light) "OOH! The haunted living room! So spooky! "

Zim: (laughing and playing along.) "What's going on?"

Suddenly, Gaz runs into the room and shoots Zim, ending this round. Dib, however, runs into the living room and plays with the light switch just as Zim had done.

Dib: "It's still haunted!"

Zim: "My spirit lives on!"

 _Time Cut_

Gir: (transformed as a chair.) "You don't even know what a chair is, do you?"

Dib: (looking through the storage closet to notice something missing.) "Is somebody a shovel right now?"

Gaz: "All's I know from the hints is that Gir is a chair."

Zim is trying not to laugh as Dib runs to the side of the house to find him.

Dib: (searching suspiciously.) "Oh."

Zim: (panicking) "No! No! No!"

Dib descends a little closer onto the helpless alien.

Zim: "Alright, airtight, alright! I'm gonna cut you a deal here."

Dib: "I'm listening."

Zim: "I can help you. I'll help you shovel."

Dib: "You're gonna help me shovel?

Zim: "Yeah, I'll help you shovel."

Suddenly, Gaz's character comes running to the side of the house and shoots Zim.

Zim: "NO!"

Dib: (trying not to laugh) "Aw, that's unfortunate."

Zim: (pretending to feel betrayed) "I trusted you." (Deep gasp.) "I was gonna help you."

Dib: "I had to bury some bodies, but, can't do it now."

Gaz is laughing, causing everybody to chuckle a bit too.

Dib: "I mean, I know he's killed you but he's killed me too but I've learned to forgive."

Gaz: "Never forgive."

Gaz laughs like a crazy madwoman, running around insanely before she falls into the pool, causing everyone to double over in laughter.

Dib: "Well that was unfortunate!"

Gaz: (still laughing like a crazy person.) "I swear, I'm never myself when I'm playing games with you guys."

Keef: "Nobody is Gaz, don't think about it, just enjoy it."

Gaz: "Oh, I am Keef, trust me."

 _Time Cut_

The kids are on their last round. Zim has just been killed, and they are now trying to kill Gir. Gir has transformed into a red shopping basket and is currently hiding in the bathroom.

Gaz: (laughing) "He's in the bathroom."

Dib: "Gir, come out of the bathroom."

Gir: "Um, no."

Dib: "Young lady!"

Gir: (rolls eyes in character) "No!"

Dib: "Come out of that bathroom right now!"

Gir: (speaking in a high girly voice.) "You don't understand me, Dib!"

Dib: "Come out of that bathroom! This is your father speaking to you and you will respect me in my house!"

Gir: (hitting Dib's character with the door as he opens it and then closes it.) "Why!"

Dib: "OW! You hit me in the face with the door!"

Dib knocks the door down and shoots Gir, ending the round. Gaz as laughing as Dib starts to panic in character.

Dib: "Oh no I'm sorry baby, I didn't mean! Oh no! Come back! Come back!"

Zim: "That's the most realistic teenager I've ever seen."

Zim's comment only makes Gaz laugh harder, which soon becomes contagious to the boys in party.

Dib: "Well, I think we've had enough of this game for one day. Don't you agree guys?"

Keef: "Oh yeah, I can't keep going or else I might pass out from laughter. "

Gaz: "Yeah, me too."

Zim: "Pathetic inferior humans! Zim can go all night at this!"

Gir: "Oh yeah? That's why your face is all pale and you look like you're about to throw up?"

Zim: "Nonsense, Gir! That is just a side effect from… too much laughter…yeah, I've better stop too."

Dib: "Well then, I guess that settles it. Thanks for watching this episode. Leave some suggestions of what we should play next."

Zim: "It doesn't have to be a two player, it can be a one player game as well."

Dib: "Yeah, that's right. So thus concludes this episode of 'The Human and The Alien'. We'll see you next time."

All: "BYE!"

 **The End**


End file.
